Eclipsed By Love
by iloveromance
Summary: While preparing dinner for Mel, a revelation comes to light. (Episode: "Big Crane on Campus").Written for LeighAnn415.


_**A/N: For LeighAnn415. Hope you have a wonderful birthday! **_

"Oh my goodness, look at the time! I've got to run!"

With barely a glance at Martin and Niles, Daphne picked up the kitchen timer and glanced at it before running out of the kitchen.

Niles and his father exchanged confused glances. "What the hell was that all about?" Martin asked. But Niles could only stand there, speechless, staring at his hand. It no longer stung, thanks to the gentle way that Daphne had applied the aloe cream to ease the pain. Was it merely his imagination, the way she was looking into his eyes, holding his hand and running her fingers across his palm? If he closed his eyes, even for a moment, he could still feel her hand on his. But clearly he was dreaming again, the way he always did; the way he'd always done. Daphne falling in love with him simply wasn't possible, as much as he wanted it to be possible. Oh how he wished it were.

"Daphne sure is acting weird." His father was saying now. "But I guess that's what happens when you're in love."

Niles was so startled by the words that the beer can fell from his hand (how had that gotten there?) and tumbled onto the hardwood floor. He could hear his father grumbling as he leaned over to pick it up.

"Damn it Niles, I gave you one simple task! How hard is it to hold my beer for me? I'm doing us both a favor, you know! Now I'm gonna have to wait an hour before I can drink this! Otherwise it will spew all over! Go on, move! I think there's another one in the fridge here."

Niles was barely aware of the way his father shoved him aside and peered into the refrigerator, in search of another beer. At that moment, Niles was a million miles away. And then he blinked, brought back (albeit temporarily) into reality once more.

"Sorry Dad. I think my hand is better now. Thanks. The cold really did help."

"Good! You can hold it some more while I watch the game!" Martin snapped, shoving the beer can into Niles' hand as he hobbled out of the room. "Hernandez is pitching today and he's bound to have a no-hitter, so there's no way in hell I'm missing this!"

Minutes later, Niles was still standing in the kitchen, pondering what had just happened. He turned to find his father gone from sight and when he glanced into the living room, he found him, sitting in his chair engrossed in the baseball game. The aroma of the dinner he and Daphne had been making hung heavy in the kitchen and he quickly opened the oven to make sure that he didn't overcook it. They had worked hard on this meal and he wanted it to turn out perfectly.

But how could it be perfect, if….

The decision made in an instant, he turned the oven temperature down far enough to make sure that the food stayed warm and removed his apron, hanging it over the bar stool. Slowly he crept into the living room and looked around, grateful that his father had no idea he was being watched. But there was no sign of Daphne at all. He went to Frasier's piano and peered out of the window, dismayed to find no shadow of an angel leaning against the railing.

_Dear God, please tell me she didn't leave. _He prayed silently.

He crept down the hallway, pausing when he reached Daphne's door. It was closed and he knew from past experience that going into her room unannounced (or entering at all) was asking for trouble, but he had to know what that moment between them in the kitchen meant, if, in fact it meant anything at all.

He knew that he should leave well enough alone. If she wanted to say something to him, she would say it. Daphne wasn't the type of woman to keep her feelings hidden. She was certainly capable of letting her opinions be known, much to the annoyance of his father and brother. Niles, however found it charming, much like her so-called psychic abilities. But if she really was psychic, why hadn't she realized how much he loved her?

He should leave; go back to the kitchen and finish preparing the meal. Things were just fine the way they were going and there was no reason why they needed to change. He was with Mel now and he was happy. They'd come this far…

But his feet hadn't moved, and his heart was already inside the room. Damn… why did love have to be so complicated?

Quietly he knocked on the bedroom door and waited while his heart beat rhythmically in his chest. When there was no answer (as he expected), he tried again to the same result. A third attempt brought the same silence but also a sense of alarm. What if something had happened to her? It only took this one irrational thought to bring his hand to the doorknob and turn it slowly.

The door opened, and in the darkness he could just make out the silhouette on the bed; the figure of an angel.

"Daphne?"

At the soft sound, he moved further into the room and sat down beside her. And it was when he reached for the lamp switch that the soft light illuminated her face. His deepest fears were confirmed; His angel was crying.

Without hesitation he put his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, what's wrong?"

She looked up, breaking his heart at the sight of tears on her face. He reached for his handkerchief, only slightly relieved when she smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, what is it? Has something happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I didn't mean to run out of the kitchen the way I did! We'd better finish making your dinner for Mel."

She attempted to rise from the bed, but his hand on her shoulder prevented her from moving. And then her eyes met his.

"Daphne, did I do something to hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No. Not at all. In fact you've done quite the opposite."

His eyebrows rose in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

She squeezed his hand, sending a warm rush through his body. But to his dismay, she began crying harder. "Daphne, please… If I've done something-."

"No, you haven't done anything except be the same kind, sweet and wonderful man that you've always been."

He could feel his cheeks flush at the compliment, and yet he was still confused. "Well, thank you Daphne, but why-."

She cried harder and took him into her arms. And there was nothing left to do but hold her.

"Daphne, please…"

She lifted her head from his chest and stared at him. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

He was so stunned that he could hardly breathe. "Y-you what?"

"I'm in love with you, Dr. Crane! I don't think I am… I _know_ I am. I feel it.. Right here, in me heart." His breathing was unsteady as she took his hand and placed it gently on her chest. He didn't dare move, nor did he want to, for he never dreamed that he'd be able to feel her beating heart.

"I don't understand…" he repeated.

"I 'm in love with you and I don't know what to do about it!" she cried.

His own heart was beating at an alarming rate and he stared into her beautiful eyes. "D-Daphne are you saying that you really-."

"Yes, Niles. I love you. I'm not sure how it happened, or when, but I do. I love you. And I can't help the way I feel, even if it's wrong!"

"Oh Daphne, it's not wrong. Falling in love is never wrong. I just-."

"I know…"

"I don't know what to say….I…"

"It's all right. You don't have to say anything. I know you don't feel the same way about me anymore and that's all right. Just the fact that you once did is enough.

When your brother told me-."

"Wait… Frasier told you… What exactly did he say?"

"He-he said that you were crazy about me and that you've been in love with me for six years."

Although he was still sitting, he felt a rush of dizziness and when he attempted to stand, he was hit with an even bigger wave. He lost his balance, nearly sending him

to the floor. But she was at his side, reaching out with both hands to steady him. She was there for him, as she'd always been there for him, and always would be there for him.

"H-he really-."

"Yes, but I understand if you don't feel that way now. You're with Mel and-."

He couldn't wait any longer. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Frasier's right, Daphne. I do love you. And I have loved you, ever since the day we met. Perhaps it's silly, falling in love with someone so quickly. At first I thought it was infatuation; a way to cope with Maris. But as the years pass, I find that I've never stopped thinking about you. Even now."

"Oh Niles…"

His name again. It was the second time she'd used it. Oh how he loved the sound of his name on her lips. Like the sweetest sonnet to ever be recited.

"What took you so long?"

He chuckled and removed his handkerchief once more, using it to dry her tears. "Because I was a coward, Daphne. I should have told you… So many times before. I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

"But Dr. Crane…"

He moved closer and kissed her sweet lips. It was the most perfect moment imaginable.

When the heavenly kiss ended, she took his hand in hers, rubbing it gently, the way she'd done in the kitchen. "How's your burn?"

"M-my-."

"Your hand."

"Oh… it's much better. Thank you so much, Daphne. I-."

Her lips were on his again, preventing him from saying more. She drew back slowly and smiled, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. And then she brought his palm to her lips and kissed it. He was miles above Cloud Nine, lost in the sight of her.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're so warm."

The statement wasn't planned or even intended. The words simply tumbled out of his mouth. Perhaps this is what love did to a person; made them stronger, more confident.

"You're so sweet." She whispered. "Your eyes are beautiful too."

"Thank you, Daphne." He replied, kissing her lips once more.

They held each other close and he inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her hair. But after a few moments, he drew back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied. I just need to do something."

Her smile disappeared. "Of course. Your dinner-."

"Actually I'm going to call Mel and tell her not to come. I'm going to tell her that it's over between us. She'll be angry, but it's better that she know the truth; that I'm in love with someone else. I won't be chances are very good that I'll get her voice mail, and I'll just leave a message. In fact I prefer it that way. I can call her back when I'm ready. But when I return will you do me the honor of having dinner with me, here? Tonight?"

"I would love to have dinner with you, Niles Crane."

They kissed again, a longer, more romantic kiss than before. And then with a smile on his face he rose from the bed and went to the doorway, taking one last glance at the woman he loved-the woman who loved him in return, before heading into the kitchen.

He could hardly wait to call Mel.

THE END


End file.
